Torture
by The Original Foxx
Summary: Archer and Kimbley torture Roy in a basement of a rundown restaurant. Pairng: ArchKimRoy. For my Taisa. Now with a second installment!
1. Chapter 1

((Dunno if this is bloody enough for my Taisa, but meh, best I can do. -shrugs- Pairing: ArchKimRoy))**  
**

-----------------------------

**Torture**

How did he always end up in situations like this one? Hands cuffed above his head, kneeling with his shirt no where to be seen. At least his captors were no where to be see either, which Roy counted in his good graces. He looked around the grimy basement, obsidian eyes not liking what they saw.

It seemed to be abandoned, at least the portion he was being kept in was. There was at least several inches of grim consisting of dirt, dust and whatever else had accumulated here over the years. It was sickening to even think about.

The Flame Colonel tried at his shackles once more, seeing how strong they really were. They didn't give at all, not even an inch. Military style, obviously his captor or captors were in the military, oh wonderful. He should have kept count on how many people wanted him out of a job. He cursed and looked up at the door on the far wall opened and two men descended down the stairs.

"Looks like Flame is up finally." Came a husky voice, that Roy Mustang had never forgotten. Seven years he had been locked up, and now the beast was free once more. "Don't struggle, Mustang. You'll only bruise your perfect skin, not like we aren't planning on doing worse."

"What do you want Archer?" Roy asked, looking at the pale man who came behind Kimbley. "I could get you imprisoned for this."  
"If anyone believed you that is. Your word, against mine? It's not very promising, _Colonel_ Mustang." The warmonger purred as he knelt down to Roy, a smirk on his lips. "But Kimbley is right, you are quite handsome. Now you'd be even more so covered in blood." He said, running a finger down Roy's bare chest. The Flame shivered and closed his eyes.  
"Now, how do you expect to do that, _Archer_?" HE said, trying to hide his fear and worry. "There is nothing here for Kimbley to blow up, without killing someone. And I doubt you want to lose your plaything."

"I've already thought about that Roy." Kimbley purred with a feral grin as he disappeared up the stairs and brought down a sack that seemed to be struggling. He dropped it and out stumbled a seemingly drunk Black Hayate.  
"What did you do to him?" Roy yelled, pulling against his chains. He watched helplessly as the little dog stumbled around, where was Hawkeye?

"Nothing. Just a little drug that he ingested making his act like a drunkard. Reminds me of your lieutenant, what was his name? Oh yes, Havoc. He stumbled and fell just like that after you rejected him so cruelly." Kimbley purred, squatting down to pet the poor mutt.

"Don't you dare touch him or Hayate!" Roy yelled angrily. Archer just shook his head and watch Kimbley with amusement. Roy was seething, glancing from Frank to Zolf and back again. Which one would start this supposed bloodbath? More than likely Kimbley, knowing his love for gore.

Hayate whimpered as black started consuming his body, Kimbley backing up to stand by Archer. Roy just looked helplessly on as the once adorable, carefree puppy exploded, sending puppy guts everywhere. Kimbley just cracked up laughing as he licked his fingers in glee.

"Would you like that to happen to you, Flame? For the great and mighty Flame to be extinguished for good?" Frank asked as he walked over to Roy, pulling a razor blade from his pocket. "Because, Kimbley and I would hate for you to be uncooperative. We may just have to," he slid the sharp razor down Roy's bar arm, "be a bit forceful." He finished, licking the blood from Roy's limb as the man squirmed.

Kimbley purred as he took the razor from Archer. "Come now, Flame. I know you don't lie to be uncomfortable. We could take those chains off but then you'd run. Behave like a good little boy and we won't have to rip you apart." He threatened, letting the razor bite gently into Roy's stomach, sending a wave of pleasurable pain down the Flame Colonel's spine. "You like that yes?" Kimbley asked smearing his fingers with Roy's crimson blood. He acted like a painter, drawing pictures on the pale skin of his belly.

Roy visible squirmed now, the pain obvious. "Stop it Kimbley. The higher-ups with surely notice the blood." He growled, a sick taste forming in his mouth as Kimbley licked the blood from his stomach.

"No they won't. We aren't anywhere near HQ, you're all ours." He purred softly, digging the razor into his stomach once more, making a bloody cross on Roy's belly. "You're beautiful covered in blood, Roy." He said, handing the razor back to Archer.

"Now Mustang. If you tell anyone, we'll just drag you back down here and kill you, got that?" Frank purred into the younger man's ear, licking it gently. "You are ours. No one else may touch you. Especially that mutt of a lieutenant. If he so much as lays one finger on you, we'll skewer him." The warmonger growled, running the blade down Roy's side, crimson staining the floor as it dripped from the wound.

"Such a pretty color." Kimbley purred, lapping it off the ground like a dog.

"You're both sickening." Roy growled coldly. "And I'll let whoever I want touch me!" He barked, making Archer sigh disappointedly.

"Now, now Roy. You made it come to this. Turn him around, Kimbley." Frank ordered as the Crimson Alchemist flipped Roy so he was facing the way. Archer undid he belt and brandished it like a whip, lashing down on Roy's back. Mustang bit down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming as another welt-raising lash came down.

He could feel blood running down his back as the whip was brought down again and again, leaving Roy in tears. Kimbley laughed and licked them from his cheeks. "Don't cry, pretty Flame. We'll be back to play more tomorrow." He said with a grin as the set a little puppy, barely a week old by Roy. "Until then, enjoy this." He purred, patting the mutt's head before it exploded, gore and blood splattering Roy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

((Aha. Since so many people wanted a second installment of my Torture fic, I finally got off my lazy behind and wrote it. Sorry if it seems rushed and all around crappy. It was done to cheer up my sick Taisa. So yup. Here it is folks. Enjoy more of that ArchKimRoy goodness.))

------------

"You disappoint me, Flame. I always saw you as a stronger man." Colonel Archer purred as he pointed the gun at the other man's skull. A smirk decorated that pale skin as he watched Roy Mustang flinch.

Roy wanted to yell, to scream and destroy the man in front of him. He wanted to snap some quick-witted response, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew that all it took was one reply to make the colonel in front of him crack and pull the trigger.  
His body was broken and beaten, covered in more scars than he have even imagined possible for a man to receive. All of them were from two men, or rather a weasel and his pet wolf. Blood trickled down Roy's forehead as he looked away from Archer's cerulean eyes.

"What was the point of this, Archer?" He asked, his voice raspy from the lack of water. He knew he had gotten skinnier over the few months they had kept him here. They only fed him enough to keep him alive.

"The point? There really is no point. I just wanted to see if it was possible to break the mighty Mustang." His smirk turned into a wicked grin when he heard the door to the basement open. He looked up, his gun never faltering from Roy's skull. "Looks like my associate is back."

Roy's obsidian eyes widened as he shuddered in fear. He had learned very quickly what a werewolf's main diet was, and he had also learned never to question a werewolf on how it tasted.

A lanky beast covered in coarse black fur sauntered down the stairs, dragging what appeared to be a hunk of bloodied meat with it. Roy tried not to look at the chunk of flesh, but curiosity got the better of him as it usually did. He noticed the slab had what was once a bright pink dress on. It was slashed up and shredded, blood staining all but a small portion of the cloth.

Yellow eyes flickered over at Roy. A smirk grew on the beast's maw as it threw the slab of meat towards where Roy was being held. The Flame Colonel scrunched up his nose in disgust as the werewolf walked towards him.

"Just like the puppy, ain't it?" He purred, remembering the first month they had held Roy there. "Only the puppy was too small to eat, although it left a nice little mark on your perfect face." The wolf picked up Roy's chin and licked his cheek. "You taste wonderful."

"Get away from me, mutt." Roy snapped, still eyeing the gun warily. He knew Archer wouldn't hesitate to kill him if worse came to worse. Kimbley just laughed and shifted back to his human form, pulling the wolf fur cloak tighter around his body.

"You know, no one even cares that you're gone. What's stopping us from killing you and leaving your body to rot in this dungeon?" Archer asked, as his eyes darted to Kimbley briefly. The wolf nodded and untied the pouch around his neck.

Roy knew the answer. Nothing was stopping those two, except the fact that he was probably the only pleasure they were getting from some one other than each other. He tried at the shackles that bound him in the uncomfortable position. His arms were bound above him while he knelt painfully on the filthy floor. His bare chest, once devoid of any blemishes were covered in sharp razor-blade scars. He was sure that some of those scars were from Kimbley's needle teeth and claws as well.

"No response? A few months ago we couldn't shut you up and now you're tongue-tied? Well maybe we should loosen that mouth of yours." Frank purred as he got the pouch from Kimbley and took out the fierce dagger. "This would cut nicely into that pale stomach of yours. At least, the parts that aren't already completely scarred up."

Roy's eyes widened as he squirmed against the chains. He couldn't stand this much longer. Why didn't they just kill him? The starvation, the deprivation of water, the bloodletting, it was all getting to be too much. Roy was about to burst!

Pain. The red-hot warning sign flashed through Roy's skull as he felt the cold steel of the dagger bite into his warm flesh. He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. Roy Mustang did not scream, especially not for the sick perversion of those two psychopaths.

A soft wet feeling danced along Roy's stomach. He opened his eyes to see Kimbley licking at the blood like a morbid lap dog. "You taste so good, Flame." The wolf shuddered, the cloak falling down his back slightly. He shrugged it off completely, revealing his olive-tanned body.

Roy couldn't help but stare. Crimson was covered in much the same scars as Roy. His back was riddled with pale scars and some fresh red welts that looked like they had been given just moments ago.

Another lick from Kimbley's dog-like tongue and a shiver erupted down Roy's spine. If he wasn't being held against his will and if he was on better terms with Kimbley, he'd want to see what else that tongue could do…

No! I couldn't think like that! He had to keep strong and firm against these two maniacs. He felt one of his manacles being unlocked. His arm fell down dead at his side. Another sharp pain. Only this one was from his shoulder. He looked over and saw Archer had gotten bored and was carving a bloody mark into Roy's arm.

The Flame Colonel bit his tongue to keep from screaming. That hurt like hell though. He felt the warm blood trickle down his arm. He also felt Kimbley climb over him to lick at the blood dripping from his fingers. Roy experimentally lifted his hand and Kimbley whined.

This amused Mustang. He smiled and let the wolf suck on the bloody digits, his tail wagging eagerly. Archer didn't seem to notice, he was too busy cutting up Roy's arm. He didn't mind so much however, he was too enthralled with the small whines and whimpers he could entice out of the feared Crimson Alchemist.  
Archer noticed and growled, sinking the dagger into Kimbley's shoulder. A yelp ripped from the werewolf's throat as he growled. He didn't like being interrupted.

"You're lucky Roy. It seems as if I have to teach this mutt some obedience." He shot a glare at Kimbley. "We'll see you tomorrow for more fun." He said with a smirk as he chained Roy back to the wall.  
He grabbed Kimbley's cloak and dragged the werewolf back up to the top level of Roy's prison.


End file.
